Simon and Rose Forever
by TrinitiFire
Summary: SEQUEL to Simon meets Rose. Simon and Rose are in College,How far have they drifted apart? And will there be a mariage in the future?
1. Default Chapter

BEFORE YOU READ THIS , READ SIMONS MEETS ROSE. And make sure to check out my other fanfic Michelle's Life in Full house.  
  
Simon Meets Rose, Again. This is a sequel to Simons meets Rose. Summary: Simon and Rose, have been together for last 5 years. But what happens when they go off to college how different do their lives become when they return. And how will make it work, for a marriage in the future. K on with the Story.  
  
Rose woke up in her tiny dorm room, to loud music played by her roommate. "Could you turn that down, please" Rose Screamed. Her roommate Elise looked at her in curiosity. "Could you please turn it Down" Rose sat up from her bed and screamed again.  
  
"Oh, okay gosh why didn't you just say so" Elise said as she ran to stereo almost tripping over all her junk laying on the ground. As soon as the annoying sound dripped away from Rose's ears she slammed her head back down , her curly auburn hair spread across her pink pillow.  
  
"So where you going for, spring break" Elise said as she slid her Cd's in to a case. "Um, well my sister is in Glenoak, I'll probably go stay with her" Rose thought about her sister Madison, all the things she'd taught her in her life and all the things they've been through together.  
  
"You mean your not going to the Beach, your Crazy" Elise's brown eyes stared at her. "Well theirs a few people back home I want to see" Rose smiled then frowned, with the thought of her and Simon's sad parting a year and a half ago, When they both went to different colleges. She knew Simon would go home to Glenoak for spring break they wouldn't miss anything to see each other.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rose walked back up to her room. Tried as ever, when she felt someone hand on her shoulder. Rose's Stomach bubbled inside her , she turned around and saw him looking right at her. "Hi" Rose hugged him. "here" the man smiled at her. He handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" Rose asked. Rose read the paper out loud "Please come to Sam Calling's 20th birthday celebration at O'Neal's pub" Rose looked back up at him. "I didn't know it was your birthday" Rose smiled. "Well, yeah" Sam looked down at her. "I'll be there" Rose smiled back at him.  
  
"Great" Sam tightened his lips and walked away. Rose walked into her dorm room. Elise was sitting on the bed talking to her on campus boyfriend Steve. Rose got a streak of jealously; it almost didn't feel real that she still loved Simon. But then she remembered she'd see him. The last time they have had contact with each other was about 3 months ago, and it was over the phone. She sat on her bed, and rummaged through her little nightstand that had various pictures of her friends and family. She pulled out one picture of her Dad, who she had been reunited with 4 years ago. She remembered when she first saw her father, in the Camden's house i a day after Christmas, She remembered screaming at him on Christmas Eve over the phone. Tears came rolling down her cheeks as she remembered when her Aunt Callie told her the awful truth about how Rose's mother had lied to them all those years about they're father. She wiped her eyes and shoved the jewelry and trinkets off of the picture of Simon. She held in her hands staring at his bright blue eyes and soft complexion, it almost felt like he was smiling back at her. Then she held the picture close to her heart. She looked up to see Elise oddly staring at her. Rose's reflexes shut the drawer, and she jumped from the bed.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*) Hey!!! I hope u guys like this Sequel!!! Please Review! 


	2. Out at the Pub

A/n: HEY thanks for The Reviews!! I love the First one!!! ; P  
  
Rose looked in her mirror fixing her hair into a curly ponytail. And applying light green eye shadow to match her eyes. The door creaked open, Rose looked toward the door. "You Ready?" Sam smirked at Rose. She could smell his cologne from where she sat at her small vanity. "Yes" Rose arose straitening her skirt. She walked over to Sam, he let her have the right of way of course, and He was such a gentleman. They walked outside the dorm building the sun was setting just above the clouds that were hovering over the lake in the distance. Sam grabbed Rose's hand. And they walked down into the dark mist. As they came to the entrance of the pub, Rose got a chill of excitement their was so many people there. And as soon as she and Sam entered swarms of people greeted them Rose felt as if the party was for her, the way they welcomed and questioned her. Sam had a different group of friends then the normal college students, they seemed so much friendlier. Rose followed Sam to a big table where a few of his buddies sat, patting on the back winking at Rose. She couldn't help but laugh. Irish jig music played in the background of the bar.  
  
"So, Are you and Sam ." A blonde haired girl asked Rose. "Um, No were friends" Rose laughed. "Yeah, whatever" The girl flipped her hair. She saw her walk over to a dark haired girl and told the something in the direction of Rose. She couldn't help but notice they were talking about her, then the 2 girls stomped over to another girl, she jumped from her chair and headed in the direction of Sam. She slipped behind him and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"Faye I told you we were over" Sam widened his eyes. Rose got a pit feeling in her stomach. "What the hell is she doing her? With you" Faye yelled at Sam. "Faye please, doesn't make a seen" Sam tightened his face.  
  
"You already made one by bringing her here" Faye screeched at him. Sam shrugged her off and walked away from the table leaving Rose feeling very uncomfortable. She stood up trying to look over the people to find the lady's restroom.  
  
"Why are you here with Sam?" Faye blue eyes burned through Rose's. Rose started to get nervous, she hated confrontation." He asked me, to come with him" Rose tried moving from the table.  
  
"Listen, stay away from him" Faye yelled. "Fine, I already have someone okay don't waste your breath" Rose couldn't believe she just stood up for her self; she's never stood to anyone. Then she thought of that someone Simon. What was she thinking going out being seen in public with another guy? It wasn't that big of a deal, she was sure Simon went out with other girls. Simon with other girls. Rose couldn't think of it, She loved him he loved her. That's all there was too it. Or was there? Rose had to find out.  
  
%!%!%!%!!%%!%!%!!!! Sorry it's short!!! But I wanted to end it like that!!! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Old feelings!

A/N. Thanks for the Reviews.  
  
Rose ran up the stairs almost tripping, over her own feet. The door flew open, Elise came storming out of it. Rose walked in the door looking in awe as Elise stumbled past her. Tyron, Elise's boyfriend was on Elise's Bed. Rose gave him a strange look. "We had a fight" Tyron lifted himself of her bed and left the room. Rose kicked off her shoes and reached for the phone. She dialed Simon's number it rang several times until the answering machine picked up, she decided to leave a message. BEEP "Hey, Simon its Rose. Um, I just wanted to talk to you. Because you know I haven't in awhile. And, uh well you can call me back. Bye" Rose felt stupid as she hung up the phone. She changed into her Pajamas and popped in a video She sat on her bed snacking on chips. She almost fell asleep when an annoying ring woke her up. Simon she thought. She picked up the phone, "Hello" Rose's tried not to sound to anxious. No one answered "Hello?" She said again. "Rose" Simon, said. "Simon, Hi" Rose bubbled inside. "How are you?" Simon asked. "Well, well. I miss you" Rose's old feeling's rushed through her heart. "I got your message" Simon confided. "oh, okay" Rose felt uncomfortable "Rose, I miss you too" Simon smiled. "Simon, lets go" A voice in the back round made Rose's stomach sick. "I got to go, Rose" Simon said his goodbyes. "I'll see you over spring break?" Rose asked. "Yeah, Bye Rose" Simon smiled. But he really did miss her ad wanted to be with her. As much as she wanted to be with him. Simon walked out the door, with a tall beautiful girl.  
  
"Who was that" She said in a Spanish accent. "Oh, that was Rose, My Friend" Simon smiled at her. "Oh, okay" She said again.  
  
Rose laid with her face down in her pillow, as if she was 13 again over a crush or something. "How could he be dating other girls" Rose thought. "I still Love him" Rose started to sob. Elise stormed in the room, yelling at Tyron as she shut the door in his face. Rose could she Tyron's Dark skin, tighten. Elise mumbled to herself, not noticing Rose was crying. "What happened?" Rose tried to look straight at Elise, but her tears blurred her vision. "Tyron, old girlfriend is coming in with his son to visit. And he doesn't want me around when she's here" Elise tightened her eyebrows. "Gosh" Rose started to forget about Simon. "Like I don't even Exist" Elise, almost started crying. "I'm Sorry" Rose tried to comfort her. "What's wrong with you" Elise asked. "Nothing" Rose sighed. "Simon" Elise Smiled. Rose looked up at her. "Yep, Simon" Rose took a deep breath and said it. " Don't worry about him Rose" Elise smiled. "Yeah I guess you're Right" Rose tried to clear her mind once again. *~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Sorrry Short I don't feel so Good. Review!!! Please!!! 


	4. Road Trip

A/N. Sorry I took so Long, Things have been really hectic.  
  
Rose shoveled through her dresser and suitcases, and packed away her clothes for spring break. Elise sat writing a letter to her brother, "So when you leaving?" Elise looked up at her. "Well as soon as I can get all my crap together" Rose blew some hair out of her face.  
  
"How are you getting there" Elise questioned her as if she was trying to distract her. "I'm. taking. a. Bus" Rose said as she stuffed her clothes in the suitcase.  
  
"Oh, what time is your bus" Elise smiled.  
  
"2:30" Rose shut her suitcase. " It's 2:19" Elise yelled. Rose panicked shoved her small feet into her shoes and rushed out the door swinging her suitcase. She ran down the steps, she was in such a hurry She didn't realize she slammed right into Sam. She looked up in a blurred vision at Sam. "Are you okay" Sam looked puzzled to Rose. "Yeah, I have to go" Rose jumped up and gathered her things off the floor and rushed toward the door.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Rose tossed her head toward Sam. "Its 2:27" Sam looked down at his wrist. Rose slapped her hand to her forehead, "I missed my Train" Rose looked Mad and sad at the same time. Rose trudged back up the stairs. "Rose, where were you going?" Sam asked. "Glenoak, But now I have to go up and find another bus" Rose sighed.  
  
"To bad Glenoak isn't anywhere near where I'm going" Sam smiled. "Where are you going" Rose thought he was trying to rub something in. "Carson, I grew up there" Sam smiled. "Carson, Carson CA." Rose questioned, with a twinkle hidden under her sadness. "Uh, yeah" Sam laughed.  
  
"That 30 miles from Glenoak" Rose said in excitement. " But, it would be out of your way" Rose started back up the stairs again, knowing Sam would yell back to her.  
  
"Rose, What if you rode with me?" Sam asked. "Oh, I couldn't I mean.." Rose was playing hard to get. "I don't mind, really" Sam confessed.  
  
"Well, if you insist" Rose smiled. ;';';'';';';'';';';';';';'';';';';';'';';'';';'';';';'';';'';'';'';';';'  
  
Rose sat in the front seat, as Sam and her drove out of Campus. "I really want to thank you Sam" Rose smiled. "Oh, No problem. Anything for a friend" Sam looked at her. Rose blushed, and turned to the window.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take us" Rose asked. "Well, about 2 days tops" Sam said as he looked straight at the road. Rose didn't where this trip would take her. But she knew as long as she kept thinking of Simon she'd be fine. After about 2 hours of talking to Sam, Rose fell asleep in the back seat of the black sports car. Sam kept looking back watching her sleep, she is so beautiful he thought. He couldn't help himself, he had to tell her how he felt about her, But how.  
  
Rose awoke in the parking lot of a Gas Station. She stretched her neck and looked out the window; Sam was pumped gas into the small car. He smiled down at her and she back. It was already dark outside, Rose wondered where they were. Sam stepped back into the car. As he turned the key, " So where you want to stop for the night" Sam asked her. "The Night?" Rose questioned.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**! I hope u like this Cahpter!!!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* REVIEW. 


	5. things turn in the Hotel room

A/n. Hey ya'll I don't own any 7th heaven people. Only Rose and an everyone else.  
  
Rose, and Sam stopped at a motel 8 off the highway. They parked the small car near the office, Rose sat in the car while Sam went in and got a room. Rose didn't know what to think was she going to have to share a room with Sam, or would he get another for her. Except she didn't want to be alone, it reminded her of the movie joy ride and the feelings of being alone in a hotel weren't too nice. Sam came running toward the car he jumped in and pulled it over to room number 19 "I got one room, I hope that's okay" Sam didn't know what Rose's response would be. "Um, yeah I guess. I mean I wouldn't want to be alone." Rose bit her bottom lip. "Great" Sam smiled. Rose grabbed her bag and through it over her shoulder as she walked into the small hotel room, it smelled of Lysol and cigarettes the smell wore off as soon as Rose walked into the bathroom, she looked at her self in the stretched mirror. Her Auburn hair was frizzing but was still in the high pony tail she placed upon her head that morning, her black sweater was disheveled and smelled of her vanilla perfume. She took her hair down from her head and shook in around, her curls sat on her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed. "Tired?" Sam asked. "Just, a lil" Rose looked up at Sam from where she was outspread on the bed. She raised her head, and thought. "Where's the other bed" Rose's green eyes widened as she looked at Sam. "Well, they said they were out of double rooms" Sam looked so convincing. Rose's gut dropped inside her. "Rose were both adults, right" Sam asked her.  
  
"It's not like were 17 anymore" Sam tried to convince her that it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Yeah, well that might not be a good thing" Rose sarcastically smiled. Sam through his bag on the other side of the bed and unpacked pajama pants. Rose grabbed the remote off the night stand, and turned on the weather channel. The weather man stood there pointing at the green screen, of states using a very inactive voice. Rose flipped the channels looking blankly at the screen. Sam came out of the bathroom and plopped right next to Rose. At that moment she wished it was Simon she'd be spending the night with. She laid back on her pillow, and turned away from Sam. Sam turned off the light and sank into the Pillow. Rose wasn't asleep yet but wished she was she wanted that night t be over. She got up to use the bathroom and looked back at Sam who was on his back almost blinded from the brightness of the bathroom light. "Sorry" Rose whispered. Sam mumbled covering his eyes. When Rose returned from the bathroom, Sam was staring at her. She climbed back into the bed. "Rose, I want to tell you something" Sam whispered. "yah" Rose whispered back. "Well, I like you more than a friend" Sam looked at her. "What?" Rose questioned slightly raising her voice. "I want you" Sam tensed and moved toward her. "uh, I" Rose mumbled as Sam moved closer to her. "I love you Rose" Sam smiled. "I, I don't want to." Rose tried backing away from him but by this time he had his strong arms around her petite body. "I love Simon" Rose blurted as Sam leaned in to kiss Rose. "Who?" Sam backed from her. "Simon, I love him" Rose took a deep breath. "You mean that guy who hasn't called you in 3 months, your little high school boyfriend" "Well, yeah" Rose trembled, Sam had such a way of convincing her Simon didn't like her anymore and moved on, he did have a girl with him when she called and Sam, was a very nice and handsome guy. Her body was saying yes, yes, yes but her heart said no, no. "Rose forget about him" Sam starting kissing Rose's neck. Rose's body reacted as any human being she started to kiss Sam back but when she let go of the kiss, it wasn't Simon she was looking at and it scared her. Simon was the only on she knew she belonged with. "I can't do this, Sam" Rose pulled away and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Hey Review!!! Kkkk. Thanks *~*~*~**~*~*~*~~~*~* 


	6. Forgiven

A/n. thanks for the reviews so Far.  
  
Next Morning.  
  
Rose sat in the back seat staring out the window at the scenery that slowly passed her. Sam had the radio blasting, and Rose had a headache she couldn't wait to get to Simon but she regretted coming with Sam.  
  
"You want to get something to eat Rose" Sam asked. "I'm not very hungry" Rose stared out the window. "Well I'm stopping" Sam was annoyed he wanted Rose to forgive him but was very stubborn and never said that right thing to make her forgive him.  
  
When they finally arrived in Glenoak about 9 pm. Sam stepped out of the car and helped Rose carry her bags into her small house. Rose's dad came to the door with a happy smile. Rose hugged him and got the rest of her stuff out of the car.  
  
"So, Sam why don't you spend the night" Rose's dad asked. Rose grunted but obviously Rose's father didn't hear her. "Well that would be more convenient, thank you Mr. Markway" Sam smiled. Rose rushed past him into her small room she looked around her bed didn't have a crease on it. And her room was the cleanest one she's seen in a long time. She tossed her duffle bag onto the bed and through her pillow beside it and plopped down on her pink bedspread. The room reminded her so much of Simon and her life in Glenoak she couldn't imagine how many feelings would fill her when she went to the Camden's to see Simon. Sam knocked on the slightly opened door.  
  
"Rose, can I come in?" Sam politely asked. "Yeah, I guess" Rose leaned up from her back. "I'm sorry about last night" Sam looked like he really meant it. "It's alright" Rose smiled. "I was stupid to agree to share a hotel room with you" Rose looked at her feet. "No, Rose it's my fault okay" Sam commented. Rose shrugged.  
  
"Well thanks for driving me, I really appreciate it" Rose smiled. "Friends?" Sam held his hand out to Rose. "Yeah, Friends" Rose shook his strong hand.  
  
NEXT MORNING.  
  
Rose awoke to the phone ringing in her ear. She drowsily swung her arm over the phone. "Hello" he voice was raspy. "Rose, It's Simon" Simon greeted her. "Simon, where are you" Rose open her eyes. "At my house" Simon laughed. "I couldn't wait to call you" Simon smiled. "Yeah, I was hoping you would" Rose smiled. "So, let's get together. I can't wait to see you" Simon commented. "I'll come over in an hour okay?" Rose was excited. "I'll see you then" Simon hung up the phone. Rose jumped out of bed and into the shower.  
  
*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# Hey Review k! M@ndy 


	7. Camden's

A/n. Hey Sorry I haven't written in awhile, "Reviews give me motivation to write = p"  
  
Rose walked up the Camden's front door her stomach felt like a bottomless pit she swallowed hard and knocked on the door.  
  
"Rose" Simon leaped and hugged her hard. Rose felt so excited she was gasping for breath she waited so long for this moment to be back in Simon's arms. She took in all in. Simon rapped his arms softly around her and pressed his cheek to her's. Rose didn't want this moment to end. Simon pulled away looking into her eyes,  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed holding you like that" Simon smiled, Rose  
  
Wasn't just the person Simon loved but she was his best friend and couldn't believe how far they've drifted apart.  
  
"Oh Simon" Rose whispered and hugged him harder. "I've missed you" she softly spoke into his ear. Simon laughed at her. "I'm glad you're here" Simon smiled. "Me too" Rose laughed at herself wiping her eyes. "You want to go inside" Simon grasped Rose's soft hand in his. "Yeah" Rose followed Simon into the Camden's house. As she looked at the staircase and rug's beneath her feet, it seemed as nothing changed. It didn't make sense to her because she knew everyone else in that house has changed including Simon, she scolded her self for judging Simon, he didn't seem any different on the porch. Simon went into the kitchen and got his mom and dad and the rest of the family as Rose sat on the couch. Ruthie came running down the stairs "Rose" Ruthie ran and gave Rose and hug.  
  
"Wow you are getting so tall" Rose's eyes widened Ruthie was almost as tall as Rose. "Yeah, I know" Ruthie looked herself over. "I'll get Sam and David" Ruthie ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Rose" Simons mom came running toward her. And hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you" Annie smiled. "Me too" Rose laughed.  
  
Sam and David came running down the stairs and jumped into Rose's arms. "Oh, Boys" Rose kissed both of they're identical cheeks "I've missed you so much" Rose hugged them both harder.  
  
Eric came humming and he walked into the living room. "Rose Markway" Eric walked over and hugged Rose.  
  
"oh, I'm so glad to be back here" Rose smiled. "Well were glad you're here" Eric patted Rose's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~ REVIEW!!!! Sorry its short. 


	8. Madison

A/N. sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy.with Holidays and everything.  
  
Simon and Rose walked out of the doorway hand in hand.  
  
"So, where do you want to go" Simon asked her. "Well I haven't seen Madison yet?" Rose smiled, she thought about her older sister Madison, she was already married and had a baby girl Emily. "Okay" Simon smiled and started walking toward the car. "What are you doing?" Rose stared at him. "we have to drive there" Simon strained his eyebrows at her, "Why their right up the road?" Rose pointed down the street. "Rose, she moved didn't she tell you?" Simon laughed. "No one tells me anything" Rose stomped.  
  
Rose got into the passenger side of the car. And Simon pulled into reverse and back out of the driveway. They drove down road and across a highway. They pulled up to a little white house that looked so familiar to Rose.  
  
"Oh my gosh she lives in Aunt Callie's house?"  
  
Rose looked at Simon. She didn't want to go into that house it would bring back so many bad memories, her mother's death, the night Uncle Dan was drunk and hit Rose. So many things Rose was trying to run away from, for the last 5 years.  
  
"Simon, why is she living in this Dump?" Rose looked angry. "It's not a dump Rose, they fixed it up" Simon tried to smiled at Rose he knew she wouldn't be happy that her sister was living there.  
  
"Come on lets go" Simon grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes at him. He walked over to the door and let her climb out of the mini van. She held his hand as they walked up to the porch; Rose remembered sitting on that porch with Madison it made her sick. Simon knocked on the door. Madison came to the door. "Rose!!" She screamed as she hugged her sister she looked a little different from what Rose remembered, her hair was shorter she looked a little heavier, But she looked happy. Emily came running to her mother and grabbed her leg. Madison reached down and picked her up. Rose looked at her, she was so much bigger then she remembered she saw Madison in her more and more, she had curly blonde hair like Madison, and bright blue eyes. Rose reached out to her Emily jumped into her arms.  
  
"Awe" Rose smiled. Madison laughed.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Madison opened the door wider. Rose looked at Simon; he could see fear in her eyes. "Um, alright" Rose tried to smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Sorry its short, but im really tired. Mandy 


	9. isnt told anything

A/N. Gooosh sorry I haven't updated!!!! I've been really busy with school.  
  
Rose walked inside the doorway looking up at the ceiling. Simon walked close behind her. Memories rushed around in Rose's head, this was her childhood everything she knew, it felt so awkward to be in this house again. Madison stared at Roses blank face,  
  
"Want something to drink Rosie?" Madison cocked her head as she looked into Roses glazed green eyes. Rose bit her lip;  
  
"Um sure" Rose smiled flakily. Madison trudged into the kitchen and opened cabinets and placed glasses on the white counter. Rose took Simons hand and walked over to the couch. Simon smiled at her, he always knew what she was thinking and he knew she felt uncomfortable. She looked back at him and took a deep breath. Madison came back two glasses filled with lemonade. Rose gripped it and sipped it slowly.  
  
"So how have you been, how do like college?" Madison sat in a white arm chair. "It's been good, I miss all you guys" Rose glanced at Simon. Simon smiled.  
  
"Yeah,?" Madison looked over at Simon. "So how have things been here?" Rose asked. "Well, things have been, good actually. I got a new job over at the hospital" Madison smiled. "Well, that's good" Rose smiled. "Yeah, Aunt Callie got set it up for me" "George actually works there" Madison bit her lip. "George?" Rose looked unevenly at Madison. "Yeah, George" "you know, Aunt Callie's fiancé" Madison looked at Rose oddly.  
  
"Why am I never filled in on this stuff, I mean I knew aunt Callie and uncle Dan got divorced, but that's because I called her, because if I didn't I probably wouldn't find out anything around here" Rose laughed at herself.  
  
"I thought, she told you" Madison scratched her head. "Did you know?" Rose turned toward Simon.  
  
"Uh, yeah kind of" Simon smiled. 'Gosh, I feel so important" Rose laughed.  
  
Rose glanced at her watch, "well we better get going" Rose lifted her self from the couch. "Were going to dinner with dad tonight" Rose smiled.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~***~ Sorry soooo SHORT *~*~**~*~*~*~ 


	10. i want to grow old with you

Rose shimmied into a pink dress, and put on a not to casual, not to dressy necklace. Then, walked outside the small house. The street lights lit her face, her pink dress shimmered. Rose stared down the road; two lights flickered, and gave her self a look over. The Black car pulled up beside her and Rose's stomach bounced inside her. Simon parked the car and walked around to open the passenger side.  
  
"Thank you" Rose smiled; it felt like old times, dates on Saturday nights, Simon treating her like princess, she loved every second of it. And yet wondered what he thought, did he still love her or was it a way he was so used to acting around her, she shook it off all she wanted to do was be with Simon and be the people they were before. But in a another sense, she just wanted to be with him.  
  
"You look really, Nice Rose" Simon turned his head and gave Rose a look over.  
  
"Thanks, you too" Rose smiled.  
  
They pulled up to the "Italy's Garden" Rose's fathers favorite restaurant. Rose sat patiently as Simon walked to her door and let her out. He clenched his hands inside his pockets and watched as Rose swayed in front of him. The restaurant smelt of, smoke and seasonings. Rose looked around, until she focused on the ladies room.  
  
"I'm going to use to rest room" Rose said she pointed to gold lined door. "I'll wait for you" Simon nodded. Simon leaned against the wooden counter. Madison came strolling through the door with Emily in her arms.  
  
"Hi, Simon" Madison walked toward him  
  
"Where's Rose?" Madison looked around.  
  
"She's in the rest room" Simon pointed toward the door.  
  
Madison walked over to the bathroom, and pushed open the door. Rose was bent over applying lipstick to her primped lips.  
  
"Hey, Babe" Madison smiled. "Hey, Hey Emily" Rose waved at her niece. "Will you take her while I, go" Madison smiled. "Sure" Rose placed Emily on her hip. She walked out the door and stood next to Simon. Simon smiled at Emily. "Hi, Simon" Emily said with the cutest lisped.  
  
An, old couple walked into the restaurant. Rose looked up at them. "oh, Harry" the old lady nagged her husband. "What?" the old man reached for his wallet. "Look at them" The old lady pointed at Simon, Rose and Emily.  
  
"What about em" the old man grumbled. "They look so, happy Harry" The old lady smiled.  
  
"You two have such a beautiful little girl" The old lady smiled. "oh, Well she's um" Rose started.  
  
"Harry and I never had children of our own; we were married just about the same age as you two" The old lady smiled.  
  
Rose couldn't help but let her continue. "Well, you're a beautiful family" the old lady smiled and walked over to her husband.  
  
"Martha why do you have to bother everyone?" the old man shook his head. "Oh, Harry I Love you" The old woman fragilely grabbed his hand.  
  
Simon and Rose both turned and smiled at each other and laughed.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ HOPE ya like*~*~*~*~**~*~ 


	11. Dinner, and news

Im am SOO sorry this issss soooo LATE!!!! Ive been just so busy anyways im back! So enjoy.  
  
The door swung open, and Madison walked through it toward Simon and Rose. She reached her arms out for Emily. Simon glanced at Rose, and Rose giggled.  
  
"What?" Madison looked at Rose. "Nothing" Rose eyes widened. "Lets go" Rose smiled again at Simon. Madison walked in front of Simon and Rose, as she led them to the table surrounded by familiar faces. Rose's Father, Reverend Camden (Simon's dad) Annie, Aunt Callie and one unfamiliar face, George. Rose couldn't help but stare at him, as she always did when she met new people. He smiled wide and the dimmed hanging light above his head shined on his gray streaked hair. Rose sat on the wooden chair shadowed beneath her. Simon sat beside her.  
  
"Rose, you look very pretty" Aunt Callie glanced from across the table. "Thank you" Rose raised her shoulders, in the cute way she always does. Aunt Callie tapped George on the shoulder.  
  
"George this is Rose, my niece" Aunt Callie smiled wide. "Nice to meet you" George nodded. Rose smiled. "Me and George are engaged and I want you to be the brides maid Rose" Aunt Callie held Georges hand that was set on the table. "okay" Rose flipped her auburn curls to one side on her shoulder. The waiter approached the table. "Are you ready to order?" She smiled.  
  
Rose's father ordered first, then reverend Camden and Annie and then Callie and George then Madison and then Simon, and then it occurred to Rose she didn't pick out anything. So she just ordered Spaghetti and meat balls, one of her favorites.  
  
"So Rose, how's School" Eric looked over at Rose who was quietly talking to Simon. Rose snapped to his attention. "Oh, it's good" Rose laughed. "How are you guys doing?" Rose asked. "Well, Ruthie has gotten really far with the dance lesson's she started a few years ago, her dance teams going to state composition next Thursday"  
  
"Wow!" Rose smiled. "And how are my favorite lil twins" Rose laughed "Middle school, has made them grow apart, I think they used to be inseparable and now they can barely stand each other" Annie frowned her eye brows.  
  
"Maybe its faze" Rose reassured Annie. "yes, I hope. But anyways Sam plays Soccer and David plays baseball I think that's what split them apart, the two seemed ti be different crowds." Annie laughed.  
  
The waiter came with the steaming plates of Italian sensations. Rose could smell them. Simon was served what he ordered but waited till everyone else was served before he ate. He was such a gentlemen. Rose looked at his plate but it seemed a blur since she was still talking to Annie. "So, its going to be great that you too will be able to see each other more often!" Annie smiled at Simon.  
  
Rose was confused, what did she mean see each other more often? He went to school in New York and she was in California. Annie stared at Simon. Simon looked back Rose's green eyes staring, at him also.  
  
"Simon, didn't you tell Rose you were transferring" Annie smiled. Simon swallowed hard. "Simon" Why didn't you tell me, Rose couldn't understand. "Well, it was going to be a surprise" Simon's eyelids relaxed. Rose hugged him and laughed. "opps" Annie laughed.  
  
"why are you transferring" Rose bit her lip. "Well, I wanted to be closer to my job" Simon laughed. "Job??" Rose pressed her hand against her forehead. Simon laughed and hugged her.  
  
"Ill be moving in at the end of the summer" Simon smiled. "wow" Rose laughed. She was so happy, Simon would be with her they'd be going to school together it's be like old times. She couldn't be happier.  
  
HOPE yah like!!! ~Mandy 


	12. Hand n Hand

Hey..GUYS I LOVE reviews sooo keep reviewing okay!  
  
Rose, lay in her bed that night, looking up at the shadowed ceiling. Thinking about Simon she drifted off to sleep. The noises of the night faded in her mind, and thoughts turned into pictures in her head. Soon, after the many hours she awoke from her slumber. She lazily tossed eyes toward the clock that read 10:30. She lifted her limp limbs from her bed. and tossed her hair as she trudged her legs to the kitchen. Her dad sat at the breakfast table reading the paper her looked form over the black and white page as she approached him. "Good Morning, honey" Her dad smiled. "Hi" Rose squinted her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Simon called last night while your were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you" her dad smiled. By the time she heard "Simon" she was already dialing his number.  
  
"Hi" Rose smiled, as Simon picked up the phone. "Hey, what are you doing today?" Simon asked, Rose could hear kids screaming in the back round. "Where?" Rose asked. "Well, I was thinking of the mall" Simon smiled "yeah, okay what time?" Rose asked. "I'll pick you up around 12" Simon said as he got ready to hang up the phone. "Alright, bye" Rose hung up the phone and started walking toward her room.  
  
Rose ran to her room, as soon as she got out of her dads sight she shuffled through her suitcase, with her wrinkled clothes. She looked through her dresser for a shirt and pair of jeans, finally after 20 minutes found something. She lifted over her head a tight gray shirt with a hoodie. And a pair of light blue flood Capri's.  
  
She walked out the door and waited on the bench that was sat beside a potted plant. The air was breezy and warm. Cars passed slowly on the road. Simons black car pulled up beside her. Rose swung her purse around her shoulder and walked toward his car. She sat on the passenger side. He smiled at her from the steering wheel.  
  
They arrived at the mall and walked into the entrance hand and hand, this is the first time Rose felt, like Simon was her boyfriend again. Simon liked it too, he loved being around Rose, he enjoyed her company, and he humorous ways.  
  
REVIEW OK!!!! 


	13. Too perfect to be true

Gosh, I'm really sorry I haven't updated! My computer had a virus!  
  
Simon walked hand n hand with Rose, in the mall. When someone came up to them. A girl, a very tall beautiful girl.  
  
"Simon?" the girl said. "Anna" Simon smiled. "What are you doing here?" Anna laughed. "Um, well I live in Glenoak" Simon glanced at Rose. "Who's this?" Anna smiled at Rose. Rose looked at her huge brown eyes. "This is Rose" Simon smiled; he didn't say anything else except that which made Rose, uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I'll see you around" Anna rubbed her hand down Simons arm. Simon looked at her hand. She walked away one foot in front of the other. Rose looked at Simon. Simon looked back at her. "Who was that?" Rose questioned. "Did, you date her" Rose interrupted. "Well, yeah" Simon tried to change the subject by dragging her into a store. Rose gave up on her thought. The store was filled with jewelry. Rose stared at the rings. Simon turned toward her and bit his lip. Rose got nervous and jumpy as her started to bend his joints in his knee, everything was a blur and she never even saw him kneel down, but then there was that thing he said. It sounded like he asked her a very important question, Rose shook in excitement.  
  
"Rose Markway will you marry me" Simon eyes shined.  
  
Rose stood not saying anything. Simon looked at her, still trying to hold his smile. "Simon" Rose looked at him. "Rose?" Simon laughed. "Yes!!!" Rose hugged him and laughed everyone in the store clapped and her parents and family members came from the entrance. Rose gasped. "wha? Huh?" Rose murmured still hugging Simon. All the smiling faces came closer and closer to Rose and Simon. And before Rose knew it, tears were streaming down her face. It felt like a dream, too perfect to be true. But yet it was true. She was going to marry Simon Camden her first love.  
  
Sorry so. short but I just wanted to get this over with.  
  
Mandy 


End file.
